Galactic Comics
Galactic Comics, abbreviated GC, is an comic web series that first premiered on March 25, 2017 on the Tapas channel Universe Productions. The show most of the time takes place in a galaxy known as Milky Way. There are a total of 30 episodes. Production Galactic Comics first started as a slice of life series then started teaching about space until it was brought back to slice of life. Episodes List # Meet HD 106906b # Meet TrEs-2b # Meet WASP-12b # Out In Other Galaxies # How Planet 9 Came To Be # Meet J1407b # Meet TRAPPIST-1 # Meet Gliese 581c # Meet Kepler 452b # Earth's Second Moon # Galactic Collision # Meet Mice Galaxies # Meet IC 1101 # Milky Way's Twin # Earth Like Planets # Jupiter's Moons # Strange Exoplanets # Solar Eclipse # Meet Miranda # Meet Florence # Meet Brown Dwarfs # Lava Worlds # Multiverse # The End Of The Universe # Meet Oumuamua # Moon Phases # Meet Kepler 90 # Meet Sun # Meet Mercury # Meet Venus # Meet HD 100546b # The Shattered World # Origin Of Messier 32 # Meet Uranus's Moons # Meet Phobos and Deimos # Meet Quark Stars # Galactic Meeting # Where Theia Resides Now # Core Problems # Pluto Fly-By # The Odyssey # The Reuniting # Scrapped Comic # Galactic Comics The Movie: "Importance" Characters that appeared * HD 106906 * Kepler 10 * Kepler 10c * HD 106906b * TrEs-2A * TrEs-2B * TrEs-2b * WASP-12 * Antares A * WASP-12b * Earth * Moon * Andromeda * Triangulum * Sedna * Planet 9 * J1407 * J1407b * Betelgeuse * Venus * TRAPPIST-1 b * TRAPPIST-1 c * TRAPPIST-1 d * TRAPPIST-1 e * TRAPPIST-1 f * TRAPPIST-1 g * TRAPPIST-1 h * Gliese 581c * Gliese 581b * Gliese 581 * Gliese 581f * Kepler 452b * 2016 H 03 * Milky Way * Milkdromeda * Mice Galaxies * IC 1101 * Dragonfly 44 * Gliese 581d * HD 85512b * Kepler 69c * Kepler 66Cf * Tau Ceti e * Kepler 62f * Kepler 62e * Gliese 581g * Kepler 22b * Io * Europa * Ganymede * Callisto * Amalthea * Pasithee * Adrasthea * Thelxinoe * Himalia * Thebe * Ananke * Praxidilke * Erinome * Saturn * Gliese 436b * GJ 1214b * HD 209458b * HD 188753Ab * 55 Cancri e * GJ 504b * PSR B1620-26b * Sun * Uranus * Miranda * Ariel * Umbriel * Oberon * Titania * Florence * Florence I * Florence II * CoRoT-7b * Kepler 10b * Kepler 78b * Earth(Alternate) * Moon(Alternate) * Oumuamua * Vega * Kepler 90 * Kepler 90b * Kepler 90c * Kepler 90d * Kepler 90e * Kepler 90f * Kepler 90g * Kepler 90h * Kepler 90i * VY Canis Majoris * Kepler 452 * HIP 68468 * Hermes * Titan * Triton * Aphrodite * HD 100546 * HD 100546b * WD 1145+017 * WD 1145+017b * Messier 32 * Messier 110 * Charon * Pluto * Sagittarius A * Theia * Andromeda Central Black Hole * Triangulum Central Black Hole * Crab Pulsar * Lich * Draugr * Phobetor * Poltergeist * SGR J1745-2900 * RX J1856.5-3754 * XTE J1739-285 * Phobos * Deimos * Mars * Miranda * Titania * Oberon * Ariel * Umbriel Others like this page * The 42 Planemos * Exoplanet Wars Trivia * This series was originally made to show the characters not in The Solar System Battle. * The series used to have the name TSSB Comics * As the creator was thinking of a official name for the series one scrapped name was "Universal Comics" Category:Series